


I don't know but I'm a fabulous influence

by Redworlds_dog



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redworlds_dog/pseuds/Redworlds_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 year old Ciel begins to question why his strange lover keeps his eyes hidden.</p><p>I WILL WRITE THE WHOLE THING OUT LATER, I JUST FIND THIS TOO FUNNY</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know but I'm a fabulous influence

"Why do you never show your eyes?" Ciel asked. It was late and it was dark. He and Undertaker were still tangled in each-other, resting after a particularly passionate "payment" (it had honestly stopped being that a while ago.)

"Because it's a surprise, that's why." Undertaker chuckled, amused with his own humor. Ciel huffed and moved up to try to move the mans bangs out of the way. Undertaker caught his hand and held it.

"Na-a-a. I will show you when I want and not a moment sooner. I will show you some day, but not today." 

Ciel huffed, letting his arm fall over his lovers chest, drumming out an irritated rhythm. He was not used to not getting his way, but he knew that if Undertaker did not want to show or tell him something, he was not going to. Then he had an idea.

"Can you even see through your bangs? I can't imagine it is an easy task seeing through all that hair."

"I can see just fine, but thank you for the concern. You ain't gunna trick me that way."

"I'm not trying to trick you. I am genuinely curious." Ciel huffed. Damn. That was far to obvious, wasn't it. Oh well.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back."

Undertaker sighed and rolled over to prop himself up on one arm. 

"It was difficult to see at first, yes, but then I got used to it and now I can see just as well as you or anyone else with a healthy pair of eyes. For example, right now I can see the red in your cheeks, the blue in your eyes, and the purple ringing your neck." As he said that, he gently brushed Ciel's cheeks, drifting down to the constellations of marks scattered across Ciel's throat and collar bone. The touches caused Ciel to flush and shudder. Not quite where he had wanted this conversation to go, but still, pretty good. 

Undertaker revs Ciel up and then gets ridden like a Harley. 

Then ciel see's his eyes and is just like "WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK" and undertaker is all "SURPRISE!! You fucked death"


End file.
